


Where You Go I Go

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, lawsuit!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could fade into obscurity and Jaejoong wouldn’t care, as long as he had Yoochun by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Go I Go

They never fight.

Hell, Jaejoong can’t even remember the last time they squabbled over an

(Lost?

Appropriated.

 _Borrowed_!)

iPod.

Yoochun is looking at him and there are tears in his eyes and that Jaejoong is used to but he’s not used to being the cause of Yoochun’s pain and, fuck, how did they reach this point?

“Why are you asking me this?” Jaejoong asks, desperately trying to understand.

Yoochun crowds into his space, digs at his skin with trembling fingers, almost shakes him.

“I can’t. No more. It’s too much.”

“But what about--"

Yoochun does shake him then, almost tenderly. “They can’t keep us forever. We’re not porcelain dolls to be kept on a shelf, to be manipulated and dressed up on a whim. I can’t breathe, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong takes a deep breath, releases it on a sigh. “Okay,” he says. His heart hammers in his chest and his knees quiver and there’s an angry, ugly voice in his head screaming at him that he’s making a mistake. But he repeats, “Okay.”

“We can do this, yeah,” Yoochun is babbling against his clavicle, “we’ll be okay.”

Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders and holds on tight and says with confidence he doesn’t have, “We can do this.”

But it doesn’t matter. This is Yoochun, and where Yoochun goes, Jaejoong will follow. They’ve always been scarily co-dependent and maybe that’s a problem but there is no him without Yoochun. They could fade into obscurity and Jaejoong wouldn’t care, as long as he had Yoochun by his side.

And maybe it’d be better if it didn’t work out. Maybe they could buy a farm and raise chickens and cows and make music for _themselves_ and actually sleep at night instead of just running off fumes and too much caffeine.

Jaejoong pulls back and wipes the tears from Yoochun’s eyes. “If this doesn’t work, let’s buy a farm,” he says and Yoochun laughs and just like that, they’re on the same page again.


End file.
